


CATALLENA (The 'Got Caramel?' Remix)

by jaekyu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Makeup Kink?, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyu/pseuds/jaekyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so cute, Jinyoung! It has to be you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	CATALLENA (The 'Got Caramel?' Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> [hah.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ec6jOMDCXI)
> 
>  
> 
> ignore the 1 year anni thing that this fic includes. i wrote this before got7 had that (2014)

 

For their one year anniversary, it is a unanimous decision that GOT7 will be performing a special stage. They're in the middle of a comeback, so it's not hard to work that out with a broadcasting station. And since it's a Rookie Right of Passage to perform while cross dressing, and one year mostly means that they aren't Rookies anymore, that is something that is also decided unanimously.

The decision of which members will be performing and cross-dressing is nearly unanimous. Which is to say, everyone agrees accept Jinyoung.

"Why can't it be maknae line!?" Jinyoung squawks, gesturing wildly to where Yugyeom, Kunpimook and Youngjae sit spread out across the rehearsal room floor.

Jaebum scrubs a hand over his face, "Jinyoung, I told you," he says, "Kunpimmok and Youngjae will be performing with you, but Yugyeom is _too tall._ Do you really want to subject the poor seamstress to having find a dress to fit him?"

"But -" Jinyoung sputters. He refuses to give up without a fight. "Why can't Jackson?!"

"Oh, Park Jinyoung," Jackson drawls. He hooks an arm around Jinyoung's neck from where he sits beside him, hauling him over so that he can ruffle his hair and tug at the roundness of Jinyoung's cheeks. "It's always the cute members that do this kind of stuff," Jackson's lips are pursed so his voice sounds like a baby, or at least that's what he's trying to make it sound like. Mostly, it just annoys Jinyoung. "You're so cute, Jinyoung! It has to be you!"

Jinyoung finally manages to wiggle out of Jackson's grasp and straighten back up. He levels Jackson with a glare, straightens out his shirt and pats down his hair, and is about to rebuke when Jackson continues.

"Me?" He says, "I'm not cute - I'm wild and sexy,"

Jinyoung can see Mark roll his eyes from over Jackson's shoulder, and then drop his head into his hand. On the other side of Jinyoung, Jaebum lets out a low breath that he probably tried very hard to not make sound like a sigh.

Jinyoung groans and flops onto the practice room floor.

-

Which is how Jinyoung ends up here and he really wishes they had picked a less scratchy stage outfit.

He supposes it could be worse - him, Youngjae and Kunpimook have been spared heels in favor of white sneakers and stockings in favor of high-rising socks. Jinyoung's giant sleeves, though, are itchy and a little too tight around the elastic in the wrists. The positively giant bow on the back of Jinyoung's dress keeps pushing at the elastic of his head piece.

Jinyoung doesn't even want to go out for the before broadcast rehearsal.

What makes it worse is that Kunpimook and Youngjae seem perfectly comfortable with their current situation.

Kunpimook keeps making doe-eyes and _aegyo noises_ at anyone he comes into contact with. When the stylists had finished his make-up he had sat in Yugyeom's lap and cooed, "Don't I look _cute_ , Yugyeommie," stretching out the 'u' sound and puffing up his cheeks.

Youngjae, on the other hand, keeps laughing every time he sees his own reflection. He's got in trouble a few times from the make-up artists for smearing his eyeliner - but he just can't help himself from laughing so hard he cries. Jinyoung wishes Youngjae were laughing more at himself and how ridiculous he looks, rather than along with everyone else who thought this _torture_ was funny.

An hour before their final rehearsal, however many hours before the actual broadcast that Jinyoung will never _ever_ want to watch, Jinyoung has crammed himself into a one cubicle bathroom and is surveying himself in the mirror.

He thinks he's supposed to be Raina, both the oldest members of their respective sub groups and both with dark hair. Except Jinyoung's hair is usually close cropped and above his ears, but his wig reaches much farther down then that, the hair flowing down to just below his arm pits.

Jinyoung hums, and then squints at his own appearance. The corners of his mouth are shiny - wayward lip gloss. They slathered it onto Jinyoung's mouth so generously, sparkly and and mostly clear. Just a very small hint of color. It feels sticky against his lips and every once and awhile he gets a bit on his tongue, plastic and wax tasting.

Jinyoung is just using his fingers to wipe the extra lip gloss from the sides of his mouth when the bathroom door opens.

He jumps back - he had been sure he had locked it - but it's only Mark standing on the other side.

Mark pauses for a moment, his eyes drifting to Jinyoung's fingers, now wet and sparkling. Then to the curves of Jinyoung's bare legs. When Mark's eyes flick back up to his face Jinyoung's eyebrows furrow.

"What?" He asks.

  
"Everyone's looking for you," Mark replies. His eyes have drifted again, this time to Jinyoung's mouth.

Jinyoung swallows. "Oh, I was just -" _about to get out there_ , he means to say but the words get caught in his throat.

Mark has stepped forward. The bathroom door closes behind him with a soft click. The second soft click, Jinyoung assumes, is the door locking.

Mark is still looking at his mouth.

"What -" Jinyoung nearly stumbles back when Mark's hand reaches for his face, only he has nowhere to go. The bathroom is small, and he's pressed right up against the sink. Mark's other hand grabs hold of Jinyoung's hip, his dress bunching up and climbing his thigh a little. The other hand, Mark takes the thumb of and presses against the low-bow of Jinyoung's bottom lip.

Jinyoung stops breathing for a split second but then Mark's nail nicks his lip as it pulls away and he lets out all the air he had been holding in. Mark's other hand, however, doesn't leave his hip as he turns his thumb around to examine the lip gloss now on it. The silence starts and grows between them. Jinyoung can see the lip gloss shine in the fluorescent bathroom lights off of Mark's thumb.

Finally, Mark looks at Jinyoung again. The hand he had been examining comes up and cups Jinyoung's jaw, the lip gloss left on Mark's thumb smearing against his cheek bone. "You look very pretty, Jinyoung," He says.

When Mark starts to lean forward, he pushes Jinyoung towards him gently, and they meet in the middle with their lips pressed together. More of Jinyoung's lip gloss smears as they kiss, and Mark runs his thumb along Jinyoung's cheekbone and smears more of it there.

Mark's opposite hand has been resting on Jinyoung's hip since he put it there, but now he drops it so he can run the pads of his fingers along Jinyoung's thigh. It's so light and teasing and it makes Jinyoung break the kiss so he can groan and tilt his head back. Mark takes this opportunity to lick his lips and leave a trail of kisses along Jinyoung's jaw and down the column of his throat. All the while, his fingers creep higher.

 

"Mark," Jinyoung breathes when Mark's fingers press against his growing hard on.

Mark comes up from sucking on Jinyoung's collarbone, his own cheek and the corner of his own mouth smeared with lip gloss, and says, "suck me off."

It's a request, it always is, but it sounds like an order. It makes Jinyoung shudder. He wants to, he wants to suck Mark off so bad.

It doesn't take much effort for Jinyoung to push Mark across the bathroom and up against the door, considering the size of the room. He drops to his knees as soon as Mark makes contact with the hard metal and unbuckles Mark's belt.

It clatters against the tile of the bathroom floor when Jinyoung pulls it out of it's loops and drops it, wasting no time to tear open the button and fly of Mark's jeans after that. He tugs them down around Mark's thighs and leaves them there, deciding instead to mouth along the line of Mark's boxers. Jinyoung leaves a trail of shine behind him, his lip gloss smearing against places like Mark's hips and just below his belly button.

If Mark is tired of Jinyoung teasing him, he doesn't say anything. He watches Jinyoung for a bit, though his breathing increases, and eventually slides his hand into Jinyoung's wig. He tugs, gently, which Jinyoung can feel, when Jinyoung presses his open mouth to the bulge in Mark's boxers and leaves behind a wet mark in the shape of his lips. After that, Jinyoung doesn't feel much like teasing anymore.

He pulls down Mark's boxers enough so his dick is out, but leaves them just above the jeans around Mark's thighs. Jinyoung takes the base of Mark's dick in his hand and drops a kiss to the right side of it. When he pulls away, he's left an imprint with his lip gloss and Jinyoung smirks, satisfied with himself.

Mark tugs again, "Jinyoung," he says. He wasn't showing much on his face but if Jinyoung was wondering how much he was _wrecking Mark_ , the tone and shake in Mark's voice has told Jinyoung all he needs to know. He looks up at Mark, looks Mark dead in the eyes, and gives the underside of Mark's dick a long, slow lick. Mark groans.

Jinyoung moves his hands so that they are both bracketing Mark's hips and takes the tip of Mark's dick into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head. Above him, he swears he hears Mark choke.

A second hand finds it's way into the wig and Jinyoung begins to slide more and more of Mark into his mouth. There is lip gloss gathering in the corner of Jinyoung's own mouth again and the other gloss Mark had smeared along his cheek and around his mouth is starting to dry now. It would itch Jinyoung if he wasn't so focused on other things.

"Fuck," Mark sighs. Jinyoung has taken him as far as he can manage now, Mark's dick not far from hitting the back of Jinyoung's throat. Mark pushes gently against the very base of Jinyoung's skull. It makes Jinyoung moan himself, coming out muffled around Mark's dick. "Jinyoung, _Jinyoung_ ," Mark chants, "so pretty, pretty Jinyoung, mouth all pink and sparkly."

Mark moves one of the hands from Jinyoung's head so he can swipe his thumb against the corner of Jinyoung's mouth, stretched wide around Mark's dick. More lip gloss collects there, just like the first time, and this time Mark's presses it against Jinyoung's cheek, so hard Mark can feel his own dick inside Jinyoung's mouth. He smears the lip gloss along the length of it.

Jinyoung pulls off then, "Come on," he says breathlessly, "fuck my mouth. Do it. Please."

Jinyoung's voice sounds so husky to his own ears and he's so hard underneath the hem of this dress he's wearing. He doesn't feel like he looks ridiculous anymore, he feels - he feels sexy. Mark's looking at him with his eyes darkened by arousal and Jinyoung feels sexy, so he takes Mark's dick back into his mouth.

Mark starts slow but it's not long before he builds up a rhythm. Soon, he's thrusting easily in and out of Jinyoung's mouth, breathing heavy, and tugging at Jinyoung's wig again. Jinyoung thanks god for how well the stylists pinned it on.

"Oh my god," Mark sputters eventually, "oh my god, Jinyoung, I'm going -" he doesn't finish before he's coming hard, all of into Jinyoung's mouth. Jinyoung does his best to swallow all of it. His whole mouth is wet and he can't tell if it's Mark's come or sweat or just his lip gloss.

Mark's head thunks against the bathroom door finally, Jinyoung pulling off of him with a pop. Jinyoung stands, wiping the back of his mouth and starts to say something when Mark switches their places quickly, pressing Jinyoung against where he had just been.

Jinyoung nearly shouts when Mark fits a thigh between his legs, pressing up and against Jinyoung's dick. He ruts down, desperate for friction, desperate to come. Mark leans forward, his lips right by Jinyoung's ear.

"If you go out there," Mark says, biting on Jinyoung's earlobe, "if you go out there for rehearsal and do good, I'll fuck you before the broadcast."

Jinyoung doesn't even think he can stand on his own two legs right down, let alone sing and dance in this dress, but for something like that -

For something like that Jinyoung is willing to try.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a) a repost from my lj to gather all my fic in one place b) fucking disgusting. no disrespect to orange caramel.


End file.
